Love Almost Lost
by kerbubbles
Summary: Soul and Maka set out on a not-so-successful mission


Love Almost Lost

Author's note: My best friend Tessy helped me right this :) also, some of this might seem random...

Maka looked up at the cards on the wall where Lord Death posted souls allowed to be taken. "Hey, how about that one, Soul?" she said, pointing to a card.

"I don't know." he replied "Read the card first."

Maka grabbed the car and read it.

Name: Sumiko

Gender: female

Reason to die: Demon scythe wielder on the verge of becoming a Kishin. Very similar to Crona. The scythe, a female named Akihiro, is Sumiko's blood. It seems whoever made her was trieng to copy Witch Medusa's little project.

Soul worth: 3 souls.

"Whoa! It's worth triple the normal amount of souls!" Maka exclaimed.

"Let's take it!" Soul said. Knowing Lord Death was most likely watching him through his mirror, Maka looked up and mouthed "We are taking mission number 54."

She read further down the paper and found the location. "It says they're located almost right outside Death City!" she said.

Soul smiled. "Let's go!" he said. Maka ran down the hall enthusiastically. Soul rand down the hall after her. When Maka arrived outside, she waited by Soul's bike for him. Soul caught up to her and got on the bike. He helped Maka on and they both slid on their helmets.

Maka smiled. "Let's go." Soul drove his bike off towards the gates guarding Death City. Maka used her Soul Perception to find Sumiko Akihiro.

Soul drove out of Death City. "Tell me when to stop." He said.

"Just a few more miles." Maka replied. They kept driving.

Sumiko could hear Racheal's voice echoing. in her mind. She was laughing. "Here come foolish DWMA students. Sumiko, Akihiro, get ready to kill."

"Yes ma'am!" Sumiko replied. "Akihiro."

A black and blue scythe materialized in Sumiko's hand. "Ready." a female voice came from the scythed. "Now ready yourself, they're drawing nearer."

"Stop Soul. If we walk the rest of the way, maybe we can surprise them." soul slowed to a stop and took the keys out. They both slipped off their helmets got off the bike.

"Turn into a scythe." Maka said. Soul did a small leap into the air and transformed. Maka reached up and caught him with one hand. Shw walked as quietly as possible toward Sumiko and Akihiro.

Racheal gave a small laugh. "So, they're trieng to pull a surprise attack on us Well aren't they in for a surprise all their own. Sumiko, Akihiro, get ready to attack." Sumiko poised Akihiro in a striking position.

Maka stopped. "there they are!" she whispered. When Sumiko and Akihiro, she gasped. "Th-They're poised for an attack! They know we're coming! What now?"

"I-I don't know!" Soul stuttered. "T-Try genie hunter?"

"Ok. Let's go Soul resonance!"

"Here they come." Racheal warned. "Be ready."  
>Soul transformed into his Genie Hunter form. Maka ran toward Sumiko and Akihiro. Sumiko raised Akihiro and positioned to tried to strike sumiko, but she was blocked by Akihiro.<p>

Sumiko smiled. "You're a silly little girl. You can't beat a demon scythe weilder. You're not strong enough, little girl."

Maka was pissed. She gritted her teeth. "Grr SHUT UP!" She screamed, swinging soul crazily at sumiko, letting her anger get the best of her.

"Hey! Calm down Maka!" Soul exclaimed. "Think! Don't let her useless words get the best of you!" he said.

Sumiko laughed. "She's not listening." She said, pushing against Soul with Akihiro and Maka was flung backwards with Soul.

"Oh shit!" Soul said as he shattered back into his normal scythe form. Maka landed on her feet and slid backwards.

Maka seemed like she had calmed down. "Let's go." She said.

Soul smirked. "See, don't let anger get the best of you."

Maka smiled. "thanks. Now change into Genie Hunter again."

Soul connected his soul with Maka's and changed into his Genie Hunter form.

Racheal now knew Maka's weakness. "Sumiko, keep insulting her!"

Sumiko smiled. "you foolish little girl, your worthless! You can't battle worth shit, you suck!"

Maka ignored Sumiko, but Soul didn't. "Well, you're pathetic! you can't even come up in battle! All you can do is insult people!" Soul retorted. Sumiko and Akihiro burst into laughter.

While they where too busy laughing, Maka swung Soul and cut a gash into Sumiko's shoulder. Soul smirked. "Nice hit Maka."

Witch Racheal was very displeased. "You idiots! See what happens when you're caught of guard! Focus!"

"I'm sorry Lady Racheal! It won't happen again!" Sumiko said, her wound closing. "Thanks Akihiro." She said.

Maka and Soul's resonance rate was increasing by the minute. "Fools. that's all they are. So not cool." Soul said. Maka raised Soul, ready to attack. Maka attacked Sumiko, only to be blocked. She tried many times, but was blocked again and again."

"Focus Maka." Soul said.

"I'm doing my best." She replied.

"Slow down and try harder." Maka raised soul and striked as hard as she could, but Sumiko blocked and pushed on Soul's blade. Maka was rocketed backwards, dropping Soul and slamming to the ground. soul turned back into his human form, completely dazed. Maka was slightly dazed as well. Sumiko walked to Maka and raised Akihiro. She lowered him to strike.

Soul sprang to his feet and leaped onto Maka. "Don't touch my meister." he growled. Akihiro made a gash from Soul's right shoulder to his left shoulder to his right hip, overlapping his other scar, making an X. He collapsed.

"SOOOOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLL!" Maka cried.

Sumiko laughed. "Looks like you're helpless now, your weak little partner has collapsed." She said, raising Akihiro to strike Maka.

Soul tried to get up, but collapsed again. "No...Leave my Maka alone." He said, his voice full of pain. Suddenly, a black scythe blade appeared through Sumiko's stomach.

"Papa?" Maka asked.

"Papa's come to save you!"

"Oh brother." she said, rolling her eyes.

Stein, who was the one wielding Spirit, looked at Soul. "Soul stop trieng to get up, You'll hurt yourself." Soul tried once more to get up, but he just stayed down.

"Stein, get Soul and let's go." Spirit said, transforming into a human.

Stein picked up Soul and told him to lean on him for support. They walked away from the scene and towards the DWMA.

Eyesore flew down with her blind scythe, Sightless. "Are they OK?" she asked.

"Maka's just fine, but Soul has a cut identical to the one Crona gave him, but it's the opposite way, creating an X on his chest." Spirit explained.

Eyesore nodded. Her sightless eyes seemed to be gazing as if she could see Maka as clearly as anyone else. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No I think we're good. Thank you anyway, Eyesore."

"Ok." Eyesore flew off.

They arrived at the DWMA. stein took Soul to the infirmary. Maka tried to follow but her dad pulled her back. "Maka I think it'd be best if you stayed her." Spirit said,

"I;m just going to wait outside the door!" Maka said, shoving her Papa aside and walked off to Soul's hospital room, sitting on a bench outside.

Stein looked at Soul's cut. "It needs to be sewn. Since you are drained of energy, i'll gas you so you don't feel any more pain." Soul nodded. as he laid down and was gassed.

Images of both of the times Soul was cut flashed through Maka's mind, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crieng.

Eyesore looked over at her, sensing her sadness. "Maka, he'll be fine. He is built to be a death scythe. He is a very strong kid." Sightless also wanted to help. "Be strong, Kid." She whispered.

Stein finished the stitching. "Done." He grinned. Maka heard him and knocked on the room door. Stein let her in. "Hello Maka. He's fine. He just needs to rest."

"It's my fault he's in here." Maka said.

Stein looked at her and chuckled. "Maka it's never been your fault. He made a decision to do what he wanted to protect you, and it comes at a price."

"If i was paying attention, he wouldn't have had to protect me. I could've rolled out of the way, and he wouldn't be here."

"Soul is going to be fine, Maka. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. He just needs about 2 days to rest and he'll be good as new."

"OK. If you don't mind, can I have a few moments alone with Soul?"

Stein nodded. "That's fine, although he's not awake, so it's sort of pointless" He said, walking out of the room. Of course, he waiting outside of the door and heard everything.

Maka walked over to Soul's side and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Soul. It's my fault you're here." She said, squeezing his hand. Her eyes started to water. "I love you, Soul." She started crieng harder and ran out of the room.

Stein sighed. "She really needs to calm down. It's not in anyway her fault."

Black*Star rand down the hall to Soul's room. He passed Maka, almost knocking her over. "HEY LEAVE SOUL ALONE!" Maka screeched, running after Black*Star.

Black*Star burst into Soul's room. "WAKE UP YOUR NIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS HERE!" He screamed obnoxiously. "WAKE UP TO YOUR GOD!"

Maka came in and Maka-Chopped him. "Leave him alone he needs to rest asshole!" Maka exclaimed. She waslked back outside, dragging Black*Star out and depositing him outside the door. She then turned around and walked home.

She found Crona waiting there. "Hey are you ok?" He asked, hugging Maka. "I heard about Soul."

"I'm fine. Why?"

Crona let her go. "Because you're my friend and i wanted to know if you where ok. Soul will be fine, Maka."

"You sure?"

"I promise. He was fine the first time, and he's not a weak boy."

Maka smiled. "Thanks Crona. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Do you think I should tell Soul how I feel when he wakes up?"

Crona smiled. "Tell him. You never know, He might feel the same."

"Thanks. It's getting late, you should probably head home."

"Ok, bye Maka." Crona said, walking out and waving. Maka went off to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

As soon as Maka got to school, she raced to the infirmary to check up on Soul. When she went in, Stein was talking to a shirtless Soul.

Stein gave Soul a little cup of water and some pills. "Take these to ease the pain and keep your energy up. Soul nodded and swallowed the pills.

Maka smiled. "I see you're awake, Soul." She said

Soul nodded. "Yeah, i just needed to take something."

Maka looked to Stein. 'When you're done, I'd like a few moments alone with Soul."

"I'm done, So you two can talk." He rolled out of the room on his chair.

"Thanks!" Maka called after Stein. She then looked to Soul. "So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, just a little worn out is all." He smiled

"That's good. Can I confess something?"

"Sure, it's cool."

"I love you." She said, looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her hands.

Soul blushed. "That's good, because I love you too."

Maka looked up in surprise. "Y-You do?"

"Yes." Soul replied, smiling.

"But you always say you're too cool for me."

Soul frowned. "Really,Maka? I wouldn't have wanted to be your weapon if you weren't cool enough to at least be my friend."

"And you always call me tiny-tits."

"Do you honestly think that's all I care about? Tits?"

"No, It's just you're always saying I'm not cool enough because I'm a nerd and so many other reasons. I always though you only thought of me as a miester and nothing more."

"I think of you as so much more, Maka."

Maka remembered all that happened the day before suddenly, and her eyes started to water. "I almost lost you... again..."

"I'm fine Maka." Soul said, rolling his eyes.

"It's all my fault."

Soul shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Yes it is. It's my fault you have this." Maka reached over and put a hand on the X on his chest.

"It's kind of cool."

Maka looked at him in disbelief. "But didn't it hurt?"

Soul smiled. "It was worth it. After all, i got both scars protecting you."

Maka looked up and smiled. "That's so sweet." Soul leaned over and kissed her. Maka blushed a deep crimson, but kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Soul smiled.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Maka said, a small tear in her eye.

Soul wiped away her tear with his thumb. "If anything else happens, I'll be ok."

Maka put her head on his chest. "I know. But if you died, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be a wreck forever."

"You have friends to help you, Maka." He said, hugging her. Maka lifted her head and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Maka's eyes started to water again. "I couldn't imagine life without you Soul."

"And I can't imagine a world without you either, Maka."

Maka pulled away from Soul and smiled. "I love you." she said.

Soul smiled. "I love you too. Now stop crieng, you're gonna make me cry." He laughed and kissed her.

The room door slammed open suddenly and Black*Star jumped in. "HEY SOUL I HEAR YOU WERE AW-" He spotted Soul and Maka. "Woah-ho-ho." Maka blushed and jumped away from Soul.

"BLACK*STAR GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Soul screamed.

Black*Star chuckled. "Nice job Soul, looks like you scored yourself a blond. Too bad she's the only blonde I know who has tiny-tits." HE cackled annoyingly. Soul looked over at Maka. Her eyes showed anger and that she was hurt. Soul stomped over to Black*Star and punched him.

Soul grabbed the collar of Black*Star's shirt. "If you ever say that about my girlfriend again, I'll beat the living shit out of you." He growled.

Black*Star held up his hands. "Woah, sorry dude. I won't make fun of tiny-tits over there anymore."

Soul dropped him. "Now get the fuck out of here. NOW!"

Black*Star stood up. "Before I leave, one question: Now that you have a girlfriend, can i go for that sexy kitty Blaire?"

Maka glared and threw her book at him. "GET OUT!" Her and soul screamed simultaneously.

"Ok, Ok, geez." Black*Star said, leaving the room.

"Sorry about him, he's an idiot." Soul said, walking back over to Maka.

"It's fine." she said.

"Maka?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Maka smiled. "I love you more."

"And i love you most." Soul grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
